


tangential

by wanderlustnostalgia



Series: the life and trials of the zoleskys [1]
Category: Saturday Night Live, Weekend Update (SNL)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Geometry, Late Night Conversations, Pre-Canon, Sibling Bonding, apologies for ooc, math lessons with stefon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustnostalgia/pseuds/wanderlustnostalgia
Summary: “Ugh, geometry.”





	tangential

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally based off a prompt from the lovely [jbird181](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbird181/pseuds/jbird181) but it got away from me a little. If you don't already know, my headcanon is that Stefon and the Girl You Wish You Hadn't Started a Conversation With at a Party are siblings and I've been wanting to write about them together for a while, so hope you enjoy :)

“I don’t get it,” says Becca.  It’s late at night and they’re on the roof and she’s staring up at the stars, trying desperately to ignore the pounding feeling in her chest, the aching in her limbs, the thought of the pavement thirty feet below.  “Like, he’s our  _brother._ But he won’t even, like, ask me to make him a sandwich or anything.  He just acts like I don’t  _exist_.”

Stefon takes a drag from his cigarette, blowing smoke into the cool midsummer air.  “David has that  _thing,_ ” he says, slow and thoughtful without the drugs pumping through his blood, “of when you wanna go places and do stuff and be, like, this big famous hotshot, but your family’s a bunch of people going in circles and the only way you can escape that is by, like, going tangential.”

Becca frowns.  Out of the corner of her eye she can see Stefon clawing his hands in some crude imitation of a geometry diagram, but it doesn’t make any sense.  “Well, why’s it gotta be in circles?  Why can’t we go in, like, trapezoids or something?  You know.  Angles.”

“Ugh,  _geometry,_ ” Stefon groans, but he indulges her.  “David’s mind is very…what’s the word.  Straight.  He’s like a strobe light that only points one direction.  But Stefon and Becca, we zig-zag.  We run in circles and angles and trapezoids and little, little squiggly-things and it drives David crazy because he doesn’t get it.”

“He doesn’t get it,” Becca asks, “or he doesn’t want to?”

“Both, probably.”  Stefon sighs.  “I don’t know.”

“But I thought you knew  _everything.”_

“Yeah, well, Stefon can’t think when he’s sober.”

“So what do you call all that rambling about geometry and angles and stuff?”

“What rambling?”

Becca looks up at him, and for a moment she can’t tell if he’s messing with her or not, but he’s got that glazed, far-off look in his eyes, the one he gets when he’s drifting into another world, the strange and distant realm of his own thoughts.

“Never mind,” she says, and wonders how long it took for the pills to kick in.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Sethon blog on Tumblr [zoleskymeyers](https://zoleskymeyers.tumblr.com/) for a good time


End file.
